


Flower Crown, My Prince

by lateprimrose



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Cute, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Park date, Picnics, Really cheesy words of love, Romance, Spring, Spring Date, sappy and in love, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lateprimrose/pseuds/lateprimrose
Summary: Jongdae and Baekhyun are madly in love with each other and that has its' perks. Like being able to convince your homebody boyfriend, with relative ease, to go out of the house and enjoy a beautiful spring day at the park. Having a picnic together on the green grass with the prettiest view in sight.(In which Jongdae and Baekhyun are really sappy, sweet and super in love)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: Shall we Chen? Fictional Fest First Round





	Flower Crown, My Prince

**Author's Note:**

> SWC_SP10
> 
> Hello!! Thank you for coming and clicking on this fic. This is my little contribution to this wonderful Chen fest! Thank you to the mods for running this wonderful fest and being ever patient and efficient.
> 
> I hope you fun reading it and can feel the fluffy vibe!! Enjoy~

Spring was in the air and it was a beautiful day. The sun was peeking through the clouds and a cool gentle breeze rolled through the air. Jongdae honestly could not think of a better day to have lunch out in the park with his boyfriend. On a perfect spring day, with a beautiful man. Jongdae glanced to the side, eyeing the man his hand was clasped with, He gave a gentle smile in his direction only to be met with an indignant pout, Baekhyun purposely ignoring him. Jongdae simply laughed to himself at Baekhyuns' childishness. 

It took a little bit of effort to get his boyfriend out the door. He vehemently disagreed at first, not wanting to go out, Baekhyun wasn’t the most outdoorsy person. He preferred indoor dates, staying at home. If they had to go outside at the very least it should be in a neat and controlled environment, like a mall or restaurant. 

Baekhyun was the very definition of a homebody and was determined to live from the confines of his house as much as possible. Having a job that worked from home was one of the greatest blessings in his life, using his gaming skill to make his money from being a popular gaming streamer. 

Jongdae wouldn’t say he was the outdoors type either, very much of a home person himself, but the weather was too good to pass up. They should celebrate spring in some way, right? And it has been way too long since the two of them had a date outside much less in the greens. 

It took some convincing - a calculated bat of Jongdaes’ eyes and a coy smile but he got there eventually. That’s how they were here now, walking out from the station to the park. A bag was in hand filled with sandwiches and some 

“Isn’t this nice?” Jongdae asked Baekhyun. Turning to face him and flashing a bright smile. Bakehyun turned away, clearly trying to ignore and act 'upset' at Jongdae dragging him out. 

Cute~

“Hmph, I guess so.” Baekhyuns' face scrunched up and he was grumbling underneath his breath. His eyebrows furrowed into a little squiggly line. Jongdae simply beamed. Baekhyun just looked... so so cute. The pouting and the huffing under his breath. It made Jongdae want to squish his cheek so bad. So he did.

"You cutie," Jongdae chuckled, pulling Baekhyun's cheek. Hard. 

"Hey~" Baekhyun whined, swatting Jongdaes' hand, giving him a stern look.

Jongdae just shot Baekhyun a smile and grabbed his hand again, holding it snuggly. Jongdae could see Baekhyun attempt to keep a stern, strict face but the evidence of smile cracking was appearing out of the corner of his mouth. 

"Let's' try to have fun today, okay?" 

"Okay..." Baekhyun murmured. Jongdae just grinned and gripped Baekhyun' hand tighter, dragging him towards the entrance of the park. He wasn't worried, he knew Baekhyun would turn around soon. Baekhyun always did when it came to him and Jongdae was exactly the same. Whether you call it whipped or madly in love, it's' up to you. Having a partner that amuses or goes along with your whims is one of the many perks of being with someone that loves you more then one can comprehend.

* * *

  
  


Baekhyun was still marginally annoyed with being pulled out of his comfy home. He just couldn't see why they had to have a date outside, in the park especially. Why not a date together at home like usual, watching a movie together or playing some games. 

But, seeing Jongdaes’ beaming smile as they walked hand in hand through the park was almost enough to wash his irritation away. At the end of the day, Baekhyun was a weak man, he could never say no to Jongdae's whims when saying yes made Jongdae look like this: a face full of unadulterated happiness, and a smile so bright. Baekhyun always felt blessed to be with Jongdae. Baekhyun almost couldn't believe that someone like him could help make him so happy. And besides, the weather was undeniably nice and it has been a while since he’s gone out, much less out to a park. 

Nature Baekhyun shivered at the thought. He never got why people liked nature with all the bugs and grass, all the nature. 

  
  


In no time, the pair had strolled through the park at a leisurely pace. Making small talk while savouring the view along the way. They got to a shady patch of green when Jongdae abruptly stopped in his tracks and set his bag down. 

"Let's eat here."

"Here?!" Baekhyun exclaimed, in the middle of a lawn? Amongst the trees?

"Yep! Here, let's set up the mat." Jongdae opened up his bag and pulled out a picnic mat. He gave it a big wave and smoothed it along the ground.

Baekhyun just looked blankly at him. He didn't realise they were going to eat lunch on the grass. Jongdae gestured down to the mat, patting the spot in front of him and Baekhyun he obediently sat down. Unsure of what to do with his limbs, he just twiddled his thumbs in his lap. Jongdae got settled down, organising everything in his bag before he unpacked the food he prepared.

"Bought the food at Soos' this morning, the fruits I bought fresh from an Auntie at the market," Jongdae said, pulling out plastic containers and boxes filled with the goodies.

When all the food was laid in before them it looked simply delectable. Baekhyun wasn't sure why, but the food looked about ten times better than usual. He ate a lot of this stuff every day, a frequent buyer at the Soo's restaurant. Maybe it was the natural light casting through the trees? or the air? Baekhyun wasn't sure honestly. Maybe eating outdoors wasn't too bad, when is food bad anyways, especially when you're eating it with someone as gorgeous as Jongdae. 

When did Baekhyun become so enamoured with him? He giggled silently to himself at his cheesy but true thoughts. Snapping out of his thought he looked at Jongdae. 

"This looks delicio-" 

“I need to go to the bathroom,” Jongdae dramatically announced, cutting Baekhyun off.

“What~!” Baekhyun whined,” you can’t just leave me alone here. We just set up.” He gestured to the food all laid out on the mat. Baekhyun pouted and looked up at Jongdae with sad eyes as he got up from the mat and stretched his legs. 

“I need the bathroom Baek, I was waiting for us to get settled down first before going,” he stated simply, seeing Baekhyun act all cute and pouty made him reluctant to leave. He really wanted to stay and tease him a bit but nature calls when nature calls, “Unless you want me to piss myself here?”

“Fine. Come back as soon as possible.” Baekhyun shooed Jongdae away as he grumbled to himself

“I will,” Jongdae said brightly, bending and giving Baekhyun a peck on his head. His warm lips that met Baekhyun's skin seemed to shoot electricity down his spine and with that Jongdae left to go to the bathroom.

Baekhyun watched Jongdae walk further and further away. Once Jongdae was out of sight he collapsed down onto the blanket. 

“Why did Jongdae have to leave now honestly,” Baekhyun whined, childishly complaining and whining. He was a loner in the park on a mat now. All of this was Jongdaes’ fault. Just as he was starting to become warmer to the prospect of being in the park with Jongdae, he left.

Baekhyun felt a little awkward alone. Just gawking left and right, pulling out his phone swiping through right before putting it away again. He was sitting alone underneath the trees with enough food in front of him from two. A picnic alone, wasn't this the saddest? 

He could do nothing but fold his arms and wait for Jongdae.

* * *

Jongdae approached the mat after his toilet break and came to the sight of a curled up ball. Jongdae stared at the amusing sight of Ball- Baekhyun. He leaned in and tapped Baekhyuns's head, getting his attention.

"Hey, Baek," Jongdae grinned. Baekhyun shot up from his weeping state on the mat and looked up at Jongdae, face puffy from napping around and squeezing it in his hands.

“You said you would come back as soon as possible?!” Baekhyun exclaimed.

“I got distracted,” Jongdae stated simply, plopping down onto the mat next to Baekhyun. He dropped a bunch of flowers in an array of different colours onto the mat. Baekhyun picked one up and looked at it curiously.

“What are you doing Dae?” He said curiously, looking at Jongdae over the food he was munching. Jongdaes' hands were moving with careful precision, doing something with the flower. Binding them together? Weaving them together? Something like that. Jongdae was thick in concentration, Baekhyun got no reply.

“What what what~” Baekhyun whined, annoyed at being ignored. 

“Quiet for a second.” Jongdae hushed Baekhyun, not even sparing him a glance. Baekhyun pouted, Jongdae was ignoring him. He couldn't believe that Jongdae came back from the bathroom just to ignore him and play with flowers, the audacity.

“I won’t be quiet until you tell me, please~”

Jongdae snapped from his state of concentration and gave a playful knock onto Baekhyuns' head.

"Ow," Baekhyun let out an over-exaggerated groan of pain.

“Quiet Baek, let me concentrate for a sec. I'm almost done.”

His hands moved with precision, the individual flowers forming a line. He bound one flower in before picking up another one and repeating the process over and over again. Crossing the stems over and over, intertwining them together. Once he got to the last flower he connected the two ends of the string of flowers creating a circle.

“There,” Jongdae exclaimed, he set the circlet of flowers onto Baekhyuns' head. It crowned his head, framing his black hair. He looked beautiful in Jongdaes' humble opinion like a prince, a fairy prince, “You look beautiful, like a prince.” Jongdae said with an amused giggle, "My prince." Baekhyun was dumbstruck and still. 

“Hmmm, are you speechless? You were so chatty before,” Jongdae sweetly said, picking a leaf off of Baekhyuns' head and blowing it away. Baekhyun tilted his left and right, taking in what Jongdae said. His face slowly morphed into a grin as he snapped out of thought.

“If I’m the prince then what are you?” Baekhyun inquired, eyes shining as he leaned into Jongdae. Closing the gap between them. 

Tension and silence permeated through the air. The spring breeze blew between them gently. They were so close to each other, they could hear the other breath under the wind and count the strands of hair swaying from the breeze.

“A pheasant," Jongdae simply answered, leaning back putting distance between the two, “Not good enough to love or deserve you." 

“You’ll be my Cinderella then and I’ll whisk you away," Baekhyun concluded, bringing his hand to stroke Jongdae's cheek, "my love.” He said softly, charming.

“Cinderellas from a wealthy family though?" Jongdae pondered.

“Details details,” Baekhyun said dismissively, he took the crown off his head and fixed it on Jongdae.

“There,” He breathed out. He was done finicking around with the crown on Jongdaes' head and leaned back to get a better look at him.

“You look beautiful," speechless, in awe and full of sincerity. Baekhyun looked at Jongdae eyes sparkling "It looks much better on you,” he said sweetly. He leaned in for a kiss, so soft and gentle. 

"Gosh, I love you so much, I don't even deserve you Jongdae."

Baekhyun couldn't verbalise how much he loved Jongdae. He was such a ray of sunshine in his life. The impact of the times they spent together couldn't be quantified. The tough times they went through. 

Baekhyun must've been feeling sappy, Jongdae concluded. He was muttering utter nonsense and singing praises to Jongdae. Honestly, he thought that the flower crown was just a fun little thing they could play with. A small skill he learned a while back, but here is Baekhyun being cheesy, loving and utterly himself. 

Jongdae hummed to himself, contemplating. He leaned closer into Baekhyuns' embrace. Baekhyun who indulges in his whims, laughs with him, says cheesy love words. The Baekhyun he loves so much and loves him back just as much. Beautiful, inside and out. 

"Maybe we should write our own fairytale, hmm?" Jongdae cupped the side of Baekhyuns' face affectionately, rubbing his thumb over Baekhyuns' cheekbone gently.

"Yeah," Baekhyun replied softly as he enclosed Jongdaes' hand with his own, leaning into his touch, "Our own story, together."

And then they kissed. 

Baekhyun brought his hand behind Jongdaes' head and drew him closer. Connecting their lips. They kissed each other sweetly and deeply. The moment seemed to last forever between the two.

Love is never perfect but some moments can seem almost magical. The beautiful and pure bond that connected the two, through thick and thin. Two people simply in love.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it here, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the fic~ If you had fun reading this please consider leaving a kudos and/or comment it would mean a lot to me!!  
> Thank you once again for reading, have a nice day or a wonderful night!!


End file.
